


Injured On The Job

by iamafrigginfungus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Ennard being child, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Ultimate Custom Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafrigginfungus/pseuds/iamafrigginfungus
Summary: Ennard hurts himself during one of the nights, and Ballora is there to help him.I'm so sorry about this but I forgot to put that it was a UCN fanfic for a few days. The tag is on, now. Don't worry.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Injured On The Job

Ennard was preparing to enter the vent so he could kill the new guard. He had spent the last few minutes stretching and preparing himself to enter such a small space, and he wanted to see if he could stop squeaking whenever he entered the vent. He watched the others run to the doors and vents, and when they left to attack, he left, too. With the others keeping the guard busy, he could easily jumpscare him. The robot amalgamation gave himself a small countdown, and he quickly wriggled his way into the vent, slithering ever so carefully.

Little did he know, the guard was a bit more prepared for him. He listened closely for any trace of ennard, and he quickly slammed the button down to close the right vent when Ennard was close. Ennard, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He couldn’t slow down once he started, and his face slammed right into the vent’s door, causing a loud _**THUD**_ to be heard throughout the whole pizzeria, and a mask-shaped dent appeared in the vent door.. Those who were close cringed at the loud noise--They knew that whoever was inside must have hit the door pretty hard--and the nightguard stayed silent as he looked at the vent. Following the loud _**THUD**_ was pained yelping and whimpering as Ennard retreated from the vent, hands covering his face as he ran towards the left, sitting in the corner and holding his face.

Ennard’s crying had attracted Ballora, who passed the door and kneeled down in front of him.  
“Ennard? Are you okay?” Ballora asked the endoskeleton animatronic.  
“I hit my face on the vent door and my head hurts real bad..” Ennard whimpered, almost unable to be understood.  
“I heard… I know that must hurt a lot, and I want to help.. Can you please move your hands so I can see what happened?” Ennard agreed, and when he lifted his hands away from his mask, Ballora nearly fainted. The poor clown amalgam’s mask had a large crack on the top left faceplate, going from the corner of his eye to the top left corner, nearly splitting it in two, his neck was folded into his chest, he was missing three top teeth, his bottom-left faceplate was missing, having possibly gotten stuck in the metal door he slammed into, and his left eye was either scratched or cracked.  
“Oh, you poor thing! That door really did a number on you, huh?” Ballora exclaimed, sitting next to Ennard and putting a hand on his shoulder. A small, black tear rolled down the non-broken side of Ennard’s face, and Ballora couldn’t tell if it was from the pain or because his eye was broken. The dancer robot eventually pulled Ennard into a hug, which he quickly returned, and they kept hugging for a good five seconds. Ballora then stood up with Ennard, using her arm to support him, and they both headed down to the Parts and Service room to see how they could fix the injured robot.


End file.
